


Soul

by thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar/pseuds/thatonehiddenbladeingibraltar
Summary: "I can give her back to you. All in exchange for one thing.” The clang of the poker dropping onto the ground echoes through the room.“What is it?” Jacob asks, fear stirring inside of his stomach.“Your soul.”





	Soul

_Here lies Y/N Frye. Beloved mother and wife. Always remembered in loving memory._

Rain began to fall from dark clouds above as Jacob continued to hold onto your son, Emmett’s, hand while Evie gently guided her brother back inside the church where Jacob and Evie’s family were gathered around your family.

“You know that Y/N won’t want you to be distraught over her passing.” Evie insists as she lifts Emmett off the ground and onto her arm while her nephew played with her hair.

“I know, Evie. But it’s not like I can forget out about her at the drop of a hat.” Jacob argued as Emmett began clutching a small handful of his father’s jacket.

“I’ll be there, brother dearest. You know I will.” Evie replied as she tickled Emmett’s cheek and he released the fistful of fabric from Jacob’s coat.

“Thank you, sweet sister.” Jacob smiled before turning to his son. “Would you like that, Emmett? Do you want to see Aunt Evie more, little Rook?”

The only thing the twins receive is a giggle and a clap from Emmett.

* * *

Time had flown by and Emmett had grown up by a year already. And yet, despite all that his family and yours had done to make sure Jacob and your son were happy, it still didn’t feel enough for Jacob himself.

Every time he looked Emmett, he saw you in his smile, his personality, even his eyes despite being an exact carbon copy of his own. But there was a certain twinkle to them, a uniqueness that Jacob could only say was yours.

And yet, after he had put Emmett to sleep, he found himself mulling over the similarities between you and your son with a glass of scotch in hand and a roaring fire in front of him.

A strong frigid draft blew through the living room, even though none of the windows were open and all of the doors leading inside were bolted shut. Jacob spins around with wide eyes in his chair before setting down his cup quietly.

“Who’s there?” He called out whilst taking a firm grip with his right hand on the fireplace poker. Nothing answered.

He inched forward from the armchair only to find a black shadowy figure standing ominously in front of him.

“What do you want?” Jacob questioned as he clutched the poker even tighter.

“ _To give you a second chance._ ” The figure rasps as it slowly moved closer to Jacob.

“And what would that be?” Jacob snarles as he began raising the poker.

“ _Your wife, Y/N. You miss her, don’t you?_ ” The figure breathed as it lifted a foggy finger at a picture on the mantle.

Inside the frame was a photo of you and Jacob the day before you died from a freak accident.

‘ _It wasn’t the deer’s bloody fault. No one saw them coming._ ’ Jacob reminded himself as he faced the figure again after turning to the picture. Yet, he still remembered hearing you scream as you drove the car into a tree, him wrestling your body out as he felt your breathing slow to a still.

Jacob holding your body even as the paramedics arrived, ready to try and revive you.

“Yes, I do. Every day.” He gulps as he forced back a wave of tears.

“ _She misses you and your son dearly, even if she doesn’t know it. But I can give her back to you. All in exchange for one thing._ ” The figure informs and the clang of the poker dropping onto the ground echoes through the room.

“What is it?” Jacob asks, fear stirring inside of his stomach.

“ _Your soul._ ” It answers and the fear that had been swirling Jacob transformed into a cesspool of anxiety.

“My what?” Jacob manages to say.

“ _A soul for a soul. That is the price. But I won’t come until eight years from now. On this very day, right at this minute. Do we have an agreement?_ ” The figure explains and Jacob clenched his jaw.

‘ _You’ll see Y/N again. Emmett will have his mother back and life can go back to the way it was._ ’ He thought to himself before he looked back at the shadow.

“Yes, we do.” Jacob agrees and the figure seems to smile slightly.

“ _Good. Then I will see you again in eight years._ ” The figure replies before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and dust.

* * *

You open your eyes with a start only to hear the sound of bedsprings next to you.

“Momma?” A familiar voice asks and you turn to see Emmett standing at the gate of his crib with wide eyes.

“Emmett?” You say to yourself quietly as you scoop your son into your arms.

“Momma!” He squeals excitedly as he kicks at the space between your arm and your side.

Heavy footsteps pound against the wooden floorboards and you turn to see Jacob standing in the doorway clutching his chest before wrapping you and Emmett in a giant hug.

“What happened Jacob?” You ask as you set Emmett down in his crib again.

“What do you remember, love?” He questions as he motions toward the rocking chair next to the crib.

You sit down and crease your eyebrows together in confusion.

“Not much,” You admit, “I only remember swerving to avoid that deer on the road and nothing else.”

You see the muscles in Jacob’s face relax before he kneels down to eye level. He reaches out and cups your face in his hands before looking down.

“Y/N…you died when you avoided hitting the deer that night. It’s been a year since we buried you.” Jacob informs and everything in your body freezes.

‘ _Dead? For a year? But how am I…?_ ’ You thought to yourself before you stare directly at Jacob’s eyes.

“Jacob, what did you do?” You whisper hoarsely. You placed a hand under his chin and tilted it towards you. “Jacob, please. What did you do?”

“There was this figure, this shadow, that offered me this deal to bring you back to life, to give us a second chance,” Jacob explains as he holds onto your hand with a noticeable tremor. “But in exchange, I have to give that thing my soul. Not now, only in eight years.”

You leaned back onto the chair as tears began falling down.

“You gave up your life so I could have mine back? How-how does that even make any sense?” You say as sobs begin to overwhelm your voice.

“I don’t know, love, but it worked.” Jacob murmurs as he stands up again.

“Except that you’re going to die in eight years,” You remind quietly while glancing at Emmett, who had begun playing with a miscellaneous toy in his crib.

“Emmett will still have time to know his father, he’ll have his mother in his life and our family will be whole again.” He counters and you sigh.

‘ _This isn’t right. This isn’t right._ ’ You say to yourself.

However, the only thing you find yourself doing is nod and smile through a wave of tears.

* * *

“But mum!”

“No buts, Emmett James Frye. You’ll see Beth when school starts again next week.” You reply as you steer your son back upstairs while Jacob places the phone back in its rightful place.

“Good night son. Don’t get too excited tonight.” Jacob calls and you can feel Emmett roll his eyes at the bottom of the stairs. You glance over at the calendar hanging on the living room wall only to see a red circle on a date. Today’s date.

Jacob looks over at you and pulls you into a tight hug while you watch the clock carefully.

“Do you want me to bring Emmett back?” You ask softly.

“No. I left something for him just for today.” Your husband replies just as quietly. The hour hand on the clock ticked and it shifted towards midnight when a gust of wind blew through your hair. You shield your eyes while Jacob’s hold on you tightens as the draft dies down.

A shadowy figure, exactly like the one Jacob described eight years ago, stands in front of you and a chill runs down your spine.

“ _Are you ready?_ ” The figure questions lowly as it raises its hand. Jacob turns you around to face him with an urgent look in his eye.

“In the study, inside my second desk drawer, you’ll find two papers. I want you and Emmett to hold onto them for the rest of your life. Promise me, Y/N.” Jacob insists and you nod as you begin to cry into his shoulder.

“I love you.” You manage to say through a choked voice.

“I love you too.” He replied before he lets go of you and steps towards the shadow. It nods and you glance at Jacob one last time before he disappears. A breeze blows through your hair and when it passes, you immediately dash towards Jacob’s ‘study’.

Kneeling down at eye level with the drawers, you open the drawer to find two sealed papers and you pull them out. The first one was addressed to Emmett but the second one had your name on it.

Curious, you set Emmett’s paper aside and cracked the seal holding the paper together. Words decorated the page in a messy but distinct fashion and you began to read as you made your way back to the living room.

_Dear Y/N,_

_The mother of my child and the light of my life, may Death have more mercy on you the second time._

_I know that for the past eight years that you’ve questioned why I agreed to bring you back from the dead in lieu of mine. At first, my reasoning was that Emmett would have the opportunity to live a life that I almost never had. A life without a mother by his side. But now I realize it was because of my own selfish heart that I agreed to that deal. Deep down, I wanted the woman I loved the most back, so much that I was willing to trade my life to give yours back. I hope that you can at least understand my motivation for your resurrection._

_Always and forever,_

_Jacob Frye_

You slowly sank to the floor, trembling. As you stared at the spot where Jacob and the figure last stood, you picked up your home phone and dialed Evie’s number while rubbing your finger over the filigree that patterned the device. The line clicked and you hear Evie’s groggy voice greet you as you swallow audibly.

“Evie? It’s me, Y/N. Jacob, he’s gone.”


End file.
